BrothersInBond
by Outcome5Cross
Summary: After meeting up with Jason Bourne and getting brought in for questioning by S.H.I.E.L.D, Aaron Cross meets up with the Avenger Clint Barton, who teams up with the two super agents to destroy the CIA program that threatens Aaron and Jason's freedom. The rebellion has begun.


**Chapter 1**

He tests the strength of the bonds that hold his wrists, firmly to the chair, that he's strapped to. Rolling his eyes, he lets out a long sigh as he glances around the cold room. In front of him, is a desk, with his files on them, which his interrogator had flipped through, while trying to gain more information on him. He hears the sound of the door being unlocked and he looks up to see Jason Bourne walking into the room.

"Aaron," The former Treadstone agent sighs as he enters the room with another man behind him. "They're letting us go."

"And I'm coming with you." The man behind Jason says and Cross narrows his grey eyes.

The man looks almost exactly like the former Outcome agent except for the eyes and body build.

He was the one who had brought Aaron into S.H.I.E.L.D, for questioning.

The man clicked a device that undid the bonds, that hold Cross's wrists to the chair's arms and Aaron stood, flexing his wrists.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. The name's Clint Barton."

Aaron nods slightly before walking out of the door with Jason and Clint following close behind.

"So, where're we going?" The newcomer questions as he follows them out of the large headquarters.

Aaron takes a breath as Jason shuts the door after them, and closes his grey eyes. Snow had begun to lightly fall and Aaron blinks several times, trying to get rid of a snowflake that had landed on his eyelashes. They head towards the sidewalk and Aaron glances back at the man, who's adjusting his weapons' case that he's carrying.

"You still didn't answer my question!" The man sighs and Aaron rolls his eyes.

"You ask too many questions." Jason answers as he takes out car keys and unlocks his stolen car.

"You know S.H.I.E.L.D will still have to pay for the stolen car right, man?" Barton asks, slightly annoyed as he slips into the backseat, placing his case next to him.

"Whatever. At least it will get us to where we need to go." Aaron answers as he gets into the passenger seat, as Jason starts up the car.

As the car speeds along the highway, the land around the speeding car, reminds Aaron of the time he was sent to the training site in Alaska, which was only a year ago. He flinches as he remembers the sound of howling wolves that used to break the silence of the night as he slept. He glances in the mirror to see Clint toying with an arrow that he had taken out of its case.

He twirls the arrow between his fingers like what a drummer does before he starts to play. Aaron has his doubts about the newest member of the small rebellion group. He's not completely sure why, but his doubts continue to circle through his mind.

Jason decides that its way too quiet and he turns on the radio, before humming to Extreme Ways by Moby, that just happens to be on the radio.

It had been only a few months since Aaron had met the legendary Jason Bourne in a marketplace in Dubai. Even after they silenced the director of Outcome, Eric Byer, Cross was still haunted by Byer's haunting last words: "A sin eater, like me. That's what you are Cross. You can't deny it, Five. You're a killer."

Aaron shakes his head slightly, trying to disperse the echoing words that repeated over and over in his mind.

"So, where's the nearest safe house?" Jason questions in Arabic.

"About," Aaron glances at the road sign. "Six hours from here."

Jason nods before the car falls into silence as Aaron resumes to look out the window again.

"What's the plan?" The archer asks, snapping Aaron out of his thoughts and into reality. "Where're we going?"

Aaron and Jason glance at each other and their eyes meet, both saying the same thing: Bad idea to bring the loudmouth archer along.

"You'll find out soon enough." Jason grumbles as he gets off at an exit.

"Someone's grumpy." Barton responds, rolling his eyes.

"I would watch your mouth if I were you." Aaron warns. "I'm pretty sure Bourne could kick your ass and make it hurt."

Clint sighs and becomes quiet and Aaron smirks at himself.

_Finally, some silence from the archer. _He thinks as Jason stops at a traffic light.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea how this is going to continue, but I've tried to write this story several times in my mind, but I've been having these writer's block every time I've tried to continue. So...I have no idea how this is going to go...please try your best to enjoy! :D <strong>


End file.
